Angels guiding Path
by jesusismyhomeboy4ever
Summary: Chappy 8 added! plzz read.It has been two years since leah has seen Ethan. She is going through rough times with boyfreinds, pregnancies and love.However, can Leah Gain ethan's heart back after a trip to Nappanee?
1. Chapter 1

The waiting room was quiet. A little girl was playing with a toy truck. Leah watched her. She wondered what it would be like to have a baby. Well, hopefully she wouldn't have to find out for a while. Unless, that is the paternity test comes back positive.

She had come to the doctors with an upset stomach, feeling so sick she couldn't even stand up. After the doctor had asked her some questions, and gave her an examination, He suggested she take a paternity test. Leah was shocked when he had said this. She never thought that the sickness could possibly be because of _that. _She was only in her second year of university, she had a whole life ahead of her, well that's what her Mother told whenever Leah felt depressed or saddened by past events.

Leah watched as the secretary came out of the doctor's office and headed towards her.

"Miss Lewis- Hall?"

"Yes, that's me"

"The doctor will be seeing you now" The woman smiled sweetly. As Leah got up from the chair she was seated in, she wondered if the secretary with the sweet smile had children. She looked like she would be a good Mother.

Leah entered the Doctors office. Her stomach was doing flip-flops, partially because of nausea, but mostly because of anticipation.

"Leah, take a seat" he smiled. Leah sat down on the chair he pointed at.

"Well, the results are back" Leah felt like she was going to throw up.

"I haven't taken a look; I thought you should see the results for yourself. Leah took the little brown package the Doctor held out. She opened it right away, not wanting to show her worry. She looked at the colour: Pink. She had no idea what that meant. The doctor must have read the confusion that struck her face.

"If it's pink, it means you're pregnant, if it's blue……" The doctor was not able to finish his sentence, because Leah passed out on the spot.

An hour later, Leah woke up, and realized she was in a hospital bed. She panicked at first wondering why she was here. Then it all came rushing back to her, mid-day tidal wave.

She had been told she was going to have a baby, but she didn't remember anything after that. _"I must have passed out" _She got off of the bed. She looked out of the door into the hallway. She decided she would find someone to tell that she was okay and that she was going to go home. As she walked down the hallway, she saw a nurse go into room 223.

"Excuse me, hey, Excuse me" The nurse did not hear her. She followed her. What she saw when she entered the room was a pregnant woman with dark hair, fast asleep. She looked so familiar, Leah couldn't put her finger on it. The woman woke up when the nurse placed a tray of food down on the side table.

"Oh, thank you" The woman said.

Oh, it was no problem" the nurse winked. She turned around. "Hello, I'm sorry, but visiting hours haven't started yet" Leah blushed.

"No, I'm not here to visit; I just needed to find a nurse…."

"Leah, Leah, it is you!" Leah looked at the woman again.

"Camille? Hey, I never thought I would be seeing you again"

"You thought wrong" Camille smiled; there was a twinkle of curiosity in her eyes.

"Well, Camille you look good"

"Yeah, I look as good as pregnant woman can get" Leah laughed.

"Where's Eli?"

"He went to the cafeteria" Once again Leah saw a flash of curiosity in Camille's eyes. There was a moment of silence. "So… how are you and Ethan" Leah was taken back by the question.

"Well?" Camille pushed further.

"Not much to say really, I haven't seen him in about two years" Camille jaw dropped.

"No, how did this happen?"

"We were two very different people, different lives and backgrounds"

"I think love can overcome anything"

"Well, not in my case" Just then Eli walked into the room.

"Leah, what a surprise!"

"Hey Eli" He gave leah a hug.

"How's life been to you, good I hope" Eli grinned, Leah was reminded of Ethan. That smile was so much like Ethan's.

"Yeah, it has its ups and downs, actually Im goingt o university right now"

"Thats great! How do you like it?"

"Good"

"Thats good then"

"So, where's my little brother?"

"I don't know, probably married to some Amish girl" Leah forced a small smile. Eli didn't say anything else.

"Leah, what brings you to the hospital?" Camille asked, obviously changing the subject.

"Oh, I had a check up with my Doctor, I have a little cold"

"Too bad, I hope you get better"

"Thanks, well, I should be going now, I have a test to study for"

"Well, it was nice to see you again leah"

"You too"


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter to angels guidng path, If you have not read the first, i suggest you do.**

**If you have any suggestions, please tell me in your reviews, It would be really nice.**

**The third chapter will be submmitted today. **

_**

* * *

**_

Returning Dreams

Leah opened her apartment door. She was so tired. With the news she had just received and the meeting Camille and Eli again, it really brought back unwanted memories. Leah flopped down on the couch. She sighed, what was she going to do? She had absolutely _no idea_ how she was going to tell her Mom this _exciting_ news. And how was she going to tell her who the father is? Lying there on her couch, she noticed that mail had been put through the slot. She got up and picked it off the floor. A post card. She opened it, it was from her Mom.

**Dear, Leah**

**I am having so much fun! You really should have come, I mean Barbados is great!**

**Sunshine filled days, clear blue waters, and let me describe the men: Gorgeous!**

**So, you should be finishing up your school year in the next couple of weeks.**

**Good luck, well I should be going, I have date with the swimming pool!**

**Love, your mother xoxoxoxox**

Leah put the post card back in the envelope. Her Mother has been gone for over a month and didn't plan on coming home until mid august, which was about two months away. Maybe she should have gone with her. "_If I had I most likely wouldn't be in this mess" _Leah thought to herself. She opened her fridge door and grabbed a soda. One again she realized how exhausted she felt. She went to her bedroom and got into her bed.

"_Leah" Leah opened her eyes, and looked around her room. No one, it was probably her imagination. She closed her eyes again. "Leah" She opened her eyes. No one was in her room. She sat up. Again she heard her name being called. "Leah, I've missed you" Leah cocked her head. Who was calling her? She got out of her bed. "Leah, come home with me" Leah now recognized the voice, that was a smooth as silk and as soft as velvet. "Ethan" Leah called out._

"_Leah, I'm right here"_

"_Ethan, I've missed you"_

"_And I have missed you" Ethan walked into her room. "I regret leaving you" he moved closer to her. Leah's breathing became shallow and heavy. Ethan's hands slipped around her waist. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. He kissed her._

Leah woke up. She was shaking.

"What was that all about" Leah pondered about the dream she had just had. She hadn't thought or dreamed about Ethan for over a year. She pushed the dream aside. _"I have no time to worry about the past; I have a lot to think about now, like this baby" _Leah went her small kitchen and poured herself of glass of water. Her stomach was aching again. "Please God, don't let me throw up" Leah said aloud. She couldn't stand up, the pain was too much. She laid face up on the couch. She placed her hand on her stomach.

"_In a couple of months, I'm going to_ really_ be pregnant; there will be no hiding it then"_

Leah sighed. What had she gotten herself into? As she lay there she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. chapter

Leah woke up. She had not one dream all night. After falling asleep on the couch, she had returned to her room for the night. It was four o'clock in the morning. She wasn't tired anymore, she felt almost refreshed. As she sat on her couch, legs crossed, like she was doing yoga, she drank her cup of fresh coffee. Thoughts of the baby went through her mind. _"What am I going to do? I can't take care of myself, let alone a child!" _Leah decided that she would push the pregnancy and the baby out of her mind, just as she had Ethan. Leah flicked on the T.V. There was nothing on but paid programmes.

Leah must have fallen asleep. She woke up, with sunlight pouring into her living room. Her eyes tried to close, due to the light. She groggily got up from the couch and ate a bowl of cereal. As, she was eating, the phone rang. She sighed and got up to answer it.

"What?"

"What? That's how you treat you bestest friend in the whole world" Leah smiled a small smile.

"Sorry, I just woke up"

"You just, what? It's like three thirty….. p.m."

"So, I'm sick remember"

"Oh, poor baby, ring me up, will you" Leah pressed the button and hung up her phone. She had about one minute before her friend would come into her apartment and never leave. Leah could hear footsteps out in the hallway. Leah swung open the door.

"Hey, you're alive" Leah rolled her eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes, I was beginning to think you had died"

"Why?" Leah said moving out of the way to let Sarah in.

"Well, I have been calling you for the last two days and you never came to Zach's party yesterday"

"Zach's party, that was yesterday?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you even remember who Zach is" Sarah remarked while rummaging through Leah's cupboards.

"Shut up" Leah snapped.

"Whoa, take a chill pill" Sarah helped herself to a bag of chips.

"So, how was the party?" Leah sat down on her lazy boy.

"It was fine, I stopped Zach from flirting a couple times"

"I'm going to dump him" Sarah sat down beside Leah.

"Good, I never liked him"

"I don't blame you, I don't even like him" Leah took a chip. There was a moment of silence. Leah was thinking intently. _"Can I tell her? What will she think of me?"_

"Sarah, can I trust you?"

"Of course" Sarah answered while smacking her lips. "Why?"

Leah hesitated.

"No reason" Sarah gave Leah a look.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"I noticed Danny looking at you the other day" Leahsa id, changing the subject.

"No way, he was looking at me? Wow I thought everybody looked at everybody" Sarah said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean" Leah nudged Sarah's shoulder. Sarah blushed.

"Well, he is kinda cute, don't you think?"

"Yes, very"

"If he asks me to go out with him, I will"

"I can get Zach to hook you up with him"

"Okay, sounds good" "Oh, guess what? Chandra is, get this, pregnant!"

"Are you serious?" Leah was completely shocked. Chandra was one of Leah's friends, she was the quietist most mature person she had ever met, and this was unbelievable.

"Yep, I found out last night, she's like four months along"

"This is unbelievable"

" yeah, I guess"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"What, you're angry?"

"No, I justthink that she is stupid and I always knew she slept around"

"How could you say that, she's your friend?" Leah was shocked.

"Well, not any more" Leah was so surprised. She was glad that she had not told Sarah.

"Well, I guess I should call Zach"

"Alright, I'm going to go now, I'll see you tomorrow" Sarah hugged Leah.

"Bye". Leah shut the door behind Sarah. She sat on her couch, the whole time in a daze. "What have I done" Leah brought her hands up over her face and wept. She lay down on the couch, knees up to her chin. She unknowingly started to think of Ethan again. He used to hold her in times of distress. She missed him so much.

"Ethan, why? Why did you leave me? Love over comes everything!" Leah yelled and threw a pillow in frustration.

After about thirty minutes,She got off her sorry butt and called Zach.

"Hello, Zach?"

"Leah, hey babe"

"It's over" Leah hung up the phone. She went to her bedroom, where she cried herself to sleep.


	4. helping hands

Leah had not even realized it, but she had dropped out of university. Since the Day Sarah last come to visit she had been bed ridden. Feeling even sicker then she had before. She couldn't eat, drink or stand up with out getting dizzy or throwing up.

However, that's was over a week ago, she was feeling better now, no more morning sickness or dizziness. But she felt so worn out and exhausted all the time. She had just stopped going to all her classes.

During the day, she would watch Seinfeld re-runs, eat junk food and sleep. She wouldn't let any of her friends visit her. When they called she would say she was just heading out the door for some groceries, or she had a date with some hottie. She just didn't feel like being around people. It made her cringe to think about going partying or drinking. She also felt that somehow anyone who saw her would just know she was different, just know she was pregnant. After Sarah's reaction to Chandra news, Leah, had become so upset, thinking that soon Sarah would not be her friend.

One Saturday afternoon, six days before the university year was over, Leah got an unexpected call. When she answered, she was surprised to hear Chandra's voice on the other end.

"Chandra!" Leah had said, in accidental shock.

"Leah, I need someone to talk to, I…."her voice trailed off. Leah could hear her crying.

"Chandra? Are you okay?" Leah asked, getting a little concerned.

"I just need someone to talk to"

"Alright, you can come over"

"Thanks, I'll be there shortly" She sniffed and hung up. Leah couldn't stop thinking about how desperate Chandra had sounded, how upset she sounded.

Twenty minutes later, there came a knock on Leah's door. She literally tripped over her sofa just to get it. Chandra stood there.

"Hi" She said, barely audible.

"Come in" Leah moved aside. "Sit down, sit down" Leah pointed to the sofa.

"I'm sorry to have called you so late"

"It's alright; would you like something to drink?"

"Water, please" Leah opened her fridge and grabbed the jug of filtered water, and poured a glass for her. She handed it to Chandra. Leah sat down beside her.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Chandra tapped her finger on the side of the glass.

"Umm, well, A couple of months ago, I found out I was pregnant" Chandra looked Leah in the eye. Wondering how Leah would react.

"Yes, I know already"

"You do?" Leah shook her head. "My Mom found out, and she kicked me out of the house, and Aaron dumped me after I told him and all my friends have turned on me." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"It's okay, everything will be fine" Leah tried to reassure her.

"No, I don't think so" She shook her head. "I don't know how to handle it"

"You do, you just need someone to be there for you" Leah watched as tears slid down her face.

"I have, umm…" She trailed off.

"What? You have what?" Chandra said nothing, just pulled up her sleeves. Leah gasped.

"Oh, Chandra" Leah was speechless.

"I just, I don't know what to do" Saying this she burst into tears. Leah comforted her.

"Chandra, you can live with me, okay, it will be fun" Leah smiled for the first time in days.

"Really?"

"Yes" Chandra smiled.

"Where are you staying right now?" Leah asked.

"No where, for the last couple of weeks, I have been staying with different people"

"You are not going any where tonight, were going to go to the movie store rent scary movies and eats pounds of junk food" Just then, Leah got a sharp pain through her stomach. She paused for a moment, hoping it would pass. But it didn't, seconds later; she was hurrying of to the bathroom.

Chandra was outside the bathroom door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm, I'm fine" Leah brushed her teeth and came out of the bathroom. Chandra looked at Leah questioningly.

"I coming down with something" She lied.

"Well, I think we should stay in tonight, we will just watch T.V." Leah just nodded.

"_What was I thinking? In a couple of months she's going to be able to tell I'm pregnant, and if the sickness keeps up, she may realize sooner then later" _


	5. Nappanee

Leah picked up her purse, which was placed on her kitchen table. She put her cellphone in it, just in case. She never knew if she would need it, so she brought it every where. She was heading off to meet Sarah at the mall. She closed her apartment door and locked it as she left. As she was walkingdown the hallway, Zach stepped out from behind the corner.They collided. "Watch where you're going..." leah voice trailedoff.

"Leah, i was just coming to see you"

"Oh, i'm just heading out" Leah hoped Zach would take the hint.

"That's alright i just need to talk to you for a minute" he persisted.

"No, i really have to go" Leah tried to brush past him, but Zachstopped her, by gently grabbing her arm.Leah looked downat his arm with question.

"Leah, i've missed you" Zach look into her eyes, his eyes were full of sadness.

"Zach..."

"Leah, why did you break up with me? and so suddenly?"

"Zach, i just have alot going in my life right now"

"Thats your explanation?"

"Yes, it is besides, it wasn't working out. Whenever i wasn't around to watch you, you were flrting and..." Zach cut her off.

"never, i would never do that" Leah started to pass byhim.

"Sarah told me Zach"

"Sarah? you actually believe her? everyone knows she a compulsive liar" He pleaded.

"Zach i have to go, really" Leah brushed passed him. As she was walking down the hall, he called out "I'll be here at six" Leah didn't protest.

* * *

"Sarah?" Sarah looked up. A strand of her chestnut hair fell in front of her face. She blew it away.

"Yeah"

"Zach came to talk to me today" Leah watched Sarah's face intently, watching for her facial expressions.

"So?" She replied quickly.

"He wants to get back together with me" Leah noticed Sarah stop eating her ice cream for a split second.

"Really, well you already know what i think of that"

"Yeah, i do, but i like him"

"Oh yeah, is it a like that will last forever or for a few weeks?" Leah was taken back by thye question. If leah was correct it sounded like Sarah was... jealous?

"I don't know, we dated for three weeks" Leah shrugged, she noticed red creeping up Sarah's neck.

"Do you think you will fall in love with him?" Once again Leah was taken back by her question.

"How am i supposed to know?"

"Just wondering, if you did fall in love with him, would it be until the angels closed your eyes?" Leah looked sharply at Sarah.

"Why did you say that?"

"What, the angel thing? Oh, i heard you say it before, in your sleep" Leah was about to say something, when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Leah, i have the greatest news! My aunt she invited down to visit her, and i want you to come!" Chandra screamd into the phone.

"Where, does she live?"

"Nappanee"

* * *

Short and a little cut tp the chase, i know but it going to get real good now. 


	6. the realization

Leah was so overwhelmed. She had told Chandra, in a idiotic moment, that she would go to Nappanee. She had left the mall early, leaving Sarah to shop by herself. As soon as she got in, she threw herself on to the couch. She son fell into dreamful sleep.

"_Leah?" Ethan pulled away from Leah's lips._

"_What? What is it?"_

"_I have loved you for so long…"_

"_I've loved you since I laid my eyes on you Ethan Longacre" Ethan smiled. Leah kissed him again, there lips pressing hard against each other. Ethan's hands slipped around her waist, as Leah's slipped around his neck. Still kissing, they laid on Leah's bed. Leah stopped kissing him for a moment. Ethan looked at her, worry in his eyes, fearing that he had gone to far._

"_Ethan, are you sure?" He only nodded. Leah sat up on the bed, and lifted her arms straight up into the air. Ethan pulled of her shirt, Leah's upper body only covered by her bra. Leah pulled off Ethan's shirt, showing his hard chest and strong stomach. Leah lay back against her pillows. Ethan slipped on top of her, where they kissed passionately. Soon enough, they both had been stripped of all the clothes. Leah waited anxiously as Ethan was kissing her neck._

"_Leah" Leah looked around abruptly._

"_Leah" Zach walked into the room._

Leah woke up. Zach was kneeling down on the floor, at eye level with Leah.

"Zach, hi" Leah sat up.

"Hey, sleepy head"

"I must have dozed off" Leah quickly combed her hair with her fingers and put it into a messy bun.

"Here, I brought you the newest issue of_ Seventeen_" he handed it to Leah.

"Thanks" Leah smiled gratefully at him.

"No problem, I know it's your favourite" Leah was quiet. "I'm not trying to bribe you or anything" Zach said, honestly.

"I know"

"Well, have thought about us?"

"Yes, I have"

* * *

leah could hardly believe what she was about to say. She had intended on saying yes, but now she had second thoughts about her reply.

"No, i can't im sorry, but i have to go to napanee"


	7. review

Sorry for the hold up, I have been so busy with school, homework, test and exams. Sooo much fun. Anywho I'm going to update, like today the 4th of February. I actually wasn't going to update at all, but I have changed my mind! And I have decided on who leah's baby father is! Yah im sooo excited. Alright be prepared.


	8. Unwanted Father

"Nappanee?"

"Yes, I'm going there with Chandra to visit her Aunt" Leah explained.

"Why didn't you tell me this before, and what does this have to do with us getting back together?" Zach asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Nothing, I guess. It's just that I have a lot on my mind, and I think a boyfriend is not such a good idea right now"

"Oh…."

"Please don't be angry" Leah said quietly

"I'm not angry, just hurt" He replied, getting up from his kneeling position.

"I'm sorry, Zach"

"No need to be, really" he handed her the Seventeen magazine. She took it.

"Thanks"

"It was no problem", well see you later" He opened the apartment door and shut it behind him.

"Bye" Leah said. Leah felt empty. Zach had been so good to her. But she couldn't hurt him anymore, if he found out about her pregnancy, who knows how he would react.

Leah was bored. It was eight o'clock at night, and there was nothing on TV, Chandra had went to visit her grandfather, who had been hospitalized after suffering chest pain, and all of her friends were out partying. Leah had thought about taking a walk, but decided against. Who knows who could be wondering the streets at this hour?

After reading seventeen over three times and trying to apply her makeup the way it told you to, Leah had nothing else to do but sleep.

_Leah was in a hospital. Nurses were gathered around her, her mother was holding her hand. "The baby is so beautiful" Zach came to the bedside._

"_Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie?"_

"_I didn't mean to, I swear…"_

"_I thought we had something, and then you go and do something like this!"_

"_I'm sorry, I was stupid" A man came out of the shadows, his face darkened, and Leah could not see who he was. _

"_Stupid, huh?" The man asked. "I never thought it was stupid, I loved you"_

Leah was sitting on a park bench. She watched as old men walked their dogs, and couples strolled by, hand in hand. Leah sighed. The dream she had had last night, had reminded her that the baby was very real, and so was the father. But she did not want to think about him. It had been a mistake, a huge mistake.

**The music was blaring, people were dancing, and the party was in full throttle. **

**Leah had come with Sarah, to release some energy before she would have to hit the books for studying.**

**She had done her usual routine, talk to friends and people from school.**

**It was when she had headed for the cooler, that she heard someone call her name.**

**She turned to see who it was.**


End file.
